Revenge of a Uchiha Revised
by lost-in-dreams-forever
Summary: OneShot Sasuke has returned to Konoha and has begun to restore the Uchiha Compound and even puts a Museum inside. Sakura ignores him when he tries to ask her out which enrages the Uchiha. With weddings and children arriving, will Sasuke win Sakuras heart?


Don't you all hate writers block?

Yet again I have writers block on my story Sacrifices of Shinobi so I've decided to make yet another One Shot, this one however has Sakura and Sasuke in it, of course many of you have read it before but it has new stuff at the end!

Please enjoy and read the message at the end for any information, I need ideas people. We NEED to destroy the writers block for good!!

Alright so I decided to look it over in what little time I had recently and added a few little things, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Revenge of a Uchiha (Revised With more of an ending)

* * *

Sasuke was tired of all the fan girls. Ever since he had returned from being a missing ninja and killed Orochimaru it seemed that the fan girls tripled. He groaned as he rounded the corner, a group of fannies, as he called the fan girls, was following him and had been since he left the Uchiha compound. Sasuke had begun to refurbish the compound and make it all nice for people to come and be amazed at the wonders of the Uchiha. He had added a small sanctuary along with a museum with the history of the Uchiha. He thought he had everything he ever wanted but he didn't.

She was exploring the museum as of Sasuke's request since early that morning. Naruto and Hinata were there earlier but had left only 2 hours ago since they had wedding planning to do. Sakura smiled as she thought about those two, they were getting married in a few months and Sakura was to be the maid of honor since Hinata had no one else since the attack on Konoha 5 months ago. Sakura cringed as she thought of that horrible day, many people were killed and Sasuke was the one to save Konoha. She remembered how he appeared out of nowhere blocking her from the ninja from the hidden sound. He stood there and fended off all attacks aimed at her and she was only sitting there in shock that Sasuke Uchiha had returned and was protecting HER.

"He's changed so much…" Sakura whispers as she runs her hands over the glass blocking her from the ancient scrolls held inside. She smiled when she noticed the shadow that was following her and turned to them, her expression now solemn and emotionless. "Sasuke." She says and just looks at him without showing any happiness what so ever. This made Sasuke angry, he wanted her to do something but she didn't.

"Sakura, I see you've taken a liking to the museum." He says as he looks from her to the scrolls then looked back up to her face.

"I like history in general, things like this are… Magnificent." She says simply and looks over his face. She had wanted o say so much more to the only Uchiha left but she failed as her heart was still broken for everything he had done to her.

"You know Sakura… I want to tell you something I've been waiting to tell you forever-" He starts but Sakura cuts him off by speaking up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't have any time left, I have to return to the hospital for my shift." Sakura says before bowing slightly and walking out leaving Sasuke alone in the museum of his people.

"She's ignoring me…" He growls lightly and puts his hands into fists. "I guess I'll just have to think of a new plan, especially now that she's picked the hard route to take." Sasuke says before storming out of the museum dropping the lily he had bought at the store on the floor.

* * *

She looked beautiful; Sakura never knew someone could ever look this good for being pregnant with her first child. Of course Temari still had he normal temper but she had seemed to calm down a lot since she moved to Konoha to live with Shikamaru. Sakura smiled as the five girls sat in a circle in the family room of the Hyuuga house. Hinata sat in the chair at the head of the couches while Temari and Tenten sat on one couch and Ino and Sakura sat on the other.

"Have you found a dress yet Hinata-chan?" Ino asked as she adjusted the promise ring on her finger. Ino had been dating Sai for a while now but he had been away for awhile on a large mission to the village hidden in the snow. He had given her the ring before he had left telling her that he would be back in a few months and he'd bring her gifts, Ino was always a sucker for gifts.

"Actually I have my mothers old dress." The Hyuuga whispered, she had just become the head of the main branch seeing that Hanabi had been killed in the attack and her father died only a month after from a strange disease they had never seen before.

"That's sweet of you Hinata, I mean to honor your mother at your wedding." Tenten says as she takes a drink of the tea they had been served a half an hour ago.

"My father gave it to me before he… passed." Hinata said, she had paused looking for a word that would not dishonor her late father. "I promised I would wear it for both their sakes."

"Well then we need to go out and buy some maids of honor and flower girl dresses to match it." Sakura said simply as she took a small bite of the muffin that was on her plate. Temari nodded in compliance as she set down her glass of tea.

"Then it's settled, let's go shopping!" Ino cheered and got to her feet. Hinata laughed lightly at Ino's enthusiasm as Temari groaned in annoyance and Sakura covered her eyes with her hand while shaking her head.

* * *

He had nothing to do, he didn't have to meet the dobe for a good hour and the Hokage had nothing for him to do. Sasuke was officially bored, and Uchiha aren't supposed to get bored. He had read all the books in the compound and the new decorations weren't to come in for a good day or two. Sasuke groaned as he strolled down the streets of the market looking for something to occupy his time till he had to meet Naruto for training. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted the girls, Hinata was in the middle with Ino hanging on one side of her with Tenten while Temari stood on the other side with the pink haired beauty who turned him down earlier. She hadn't gone to work she had gone to some girly tea party and it pissed him off so he decided what was going to occupy him as he started towards them.

"Damn woman lied to me…" Sasuke growls lightly as he keeps walking towards the girls with his hands fisted in his pockets. Sakura and the girls didn't realize he was coming due to the talking about what the dresses should be like and such and when Temari was due to give birth. The girls stopped in their tracks as Sasuke stopped in front of them; Sakura knew something was wrong of course because Sasuke looked pissed.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled and bowed to him in respect to the Uchiha clan.

"Good afternoon Hinata-chan." Sasuke said back and bowed to her in compliance. He was keeping his temper under control for now but when he got a hold of Sakura he had so many plans… "Might I talk to Sakura-chan for a moment, alone?" He asked and his eyes glanced at Sakura, she could see the anger and knew what was coming next.

"Well that's up to Sakura-chan not me…" Hinata says and looks to Sakura. "Do you want to meet us at the Yamanaka flower shop?" Hinata asks Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you when Sasuke-kun and I are done talking." Sakura says and emphasizes the 'kun' part. The other girls left in silence leaving the young Haruno and Uchiha alone in the street.

"It'd be best if went somewhere where we could be… alone." Sasuke said as he began to walk away, Sakura followed close behind not knowing how she might explain herself. Sasuke stopped when they went down a very dark and secluded alley. He turned to face her and she could see the rage in his eyes.

"What do you need to talk to me about Sasuke?" She asked as she puts her hands on her hips. She was angry with him too, to ask Hinata if she could leave like she was some… item!

"You didn't go to work like you said you were." Sasuke growled lightly, his control was beginning to slip and he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep quiet.

"I did go to work and they didn't need me. Then Hinata asked if I would help her and the others with her wedding plans. Besides I don't have to explain anything to you, you're not my keeper." Sakura growled lightly and folded her arms across her chest.

'I wish I was…' Sasuke thought to himself before responding to what she had said. "Sakura, I don't know why the hell you're upset but to me it seemed as if you lied to get out of my presence." Sasuke said as he began to grab the reins on his anger.

"Maybe I did, I mean I could have if I wanted to since you have no authority over me." Sakura said and locked her hot angry eyes on his. "And you referred to me as if I were a thing and I don't appreciate it." She growls at him and he sighs lightly so that she doesn't hear him.

"I'm sorry for that then Sakura but you could have told me about the whole planning stuff…" He said and noticed her eyes had softened for a second but then turned back to that of the pissed off Sakura.

"I don't have to report to you on what I do in my life Sasuke, it's not like I'm some child under your care." Sakura says before she storms away. She didn't want to look at him anymore and he didn't follow because he knew that letting her leave was best.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't concentrate, Naruto kept getting hits in on him because he couldn't think about the match but he could think about Sakura. They had just started their break when Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, why are you zoning out?" Naruto asked as he took a giant drink of water from his water canteen that he had sitting on the side line.

"None of your business dobe." Sasuke growled lightly. This in turn spiked Naruto's curiosity so the blonde began to think of a plan. (Yes I said it, he was beginning to think!) Naruto smirked when he got the perfect idea and got to his feet. He approached Sasuke who didn't notice till he saw the shadow looming over him. "What the-" Sasuke started but before he could finish Naruto tackled him and pinned him down.

"Tell me or you'll relive the worst experience in the academy you had." Naruto said as he leaned close to Sasuke's face.

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get away. He groaned when he found that he couldn't get free of the blondes tight grip. "If you do I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto laughed at this.

"You can't kill me and you know it." Naruto said simply and smirked. "Tell me." He said as he got closer to Sasuke's face.

"Alright! Alright!" Sasuke yells and Naruto backs away but keeps him pinned down. "I was thinking on whether I might build some food stands in the compound or not." Sasuke said trying to fool the blonde.

"Is there going to be a Ramen stand?" Naruto asked, he was intrigued by Sasuke's idea and wanted to know if Sasuke took Naruto's love for Ramen into account.

"Actually I was planning on seeing if Ayame and her father would move their stand into the compound." Sasuke said and that immediately got Naruto off him as Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet. Naruto smiled and shook Sasuke's hand making it a permanent deal between the two as training resumed.

* * *

She felt like shit, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Sakura had refused to have someone escort her home since she had better plans for the night. She sat on the park bench staring up at the stars. After a moment she sighed and lay down on the bench with her knees bent up and her hands resting on her stomach. She had lain here every night since Sasuke had knocked her out and laid her on the bench himself. It was more of a reminder of the past for her, of the good old days.

"Another day in paradise…" She whispered as she tried to find any constellations in the sky but couldn't due to her lack of focus. She heard footsteps coming towards her but she ignored them thinking they would just pass by. She sighed when they're shadow loomed over her, she looked back to see who it was to find Kakashi standing there.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi smiled under his mask at her and sat on the bench next to her. "I heard you and Sasuke had a spat today."

"I wonder who told you that." She growled lightly knowing who had ratted her out. "What about it?"

"Well…" Kakashi started and looked up to the sky just as she was doing again. "As your sensei and your friend I advise that you two not fight like a married couple in an alley." Kakashi starts knowing that she would have something to say about the 'married couple' part.

"He started it, and we are NOT a married couple." Sakura says and entwines her hands.

"Sakura maybe you should sort out your feelings and tell him." Kakashi says and gets to his feet. "That would be the best way to mend your heart and for you to get him out of your head." Kakashi said and then disappeared before she could say anything back to him.

* * *

Sasuke decided enough was enough; he had started to plan and plot to find some way to get Sakura out of his head. He had tried so many methods already and all had ended in failure. As his mother once said, 'If you can't get someone out of you're head they're supposed to be there.' And he agreed, he was going to get Sakura to be his girlfriend and now he began to plan on how he might make that happen. He paced the living room not knowing what he should do now that he had everything set up.

"And now to put it into action, I'm going to get my revenge on her for her walking away from me." Sasuke said simply as he left the Uchiha compound on a mission, get Sakura.

She watched as the academy students practiced their ninjutsu in the play ground with Iruka-sensei. God how she missed those days; Naruto the annoying on one side and Sasuke the cute on the other. She laughed lightly when she noticed that she had called Sasuke 'cute'. She was beginning to think about what Kakashi-sensei had said as she walked away from the fence and started towards the park and the bench she longed to sit on. She sighed as she noticed someone sitting on the bench and started towards old training grounds seven.

"Those damn bells." She whispered to her self as she sat in front of the log she had once sat in front of when she was younger. She leaned against the log and closed her eyes as she thought things over but she quickly opened them when she heard the jingle of bells somewhere around her. "What the…" She said as she looked around for the source but found nothing. Sakura got to her feet as she followed the bells looking around for anything that seemed to be out of place but before she could do anything her world went black.

* * *

Ino was worried, Sakura hadn't shown up for her normal hospital duty and it worried her greatly. The Yamanaka had tried Sakura's house but had no luck. She then sent Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi out to look for Sakura but they couldn't find her either. Ino finally decided to go to Tsunade and report and they began to search everywhere for Sakura, they had sent a message to Suna and to Waterfall asking if they had seen her but both replies ended in no.

Sasuke was worried also, Ino could tell. Ino had a feeling that Sasuke was starting to have feelings for Ino's best friend but had nothing to say to him. She sighed as she quickly ran around the town looking for the pink haired medic but to no surprise she still found nothing.

Sasuke had decided to check the training areas, of all the places he had to pick. He came across old training grounds 7 and went up to the logs. He gently put a hand against the one he sat at and looked to the other two spotting the pink hair attached to the one. He lifted an eyebrow as he approached it and took it off the log, it was wet and soft against his fingers and this told him one thing, she was here recently. He looked around for any other sign of Sakura and heard the bells. They were like the bells from their first test and it sounded like it was coming from the gates as he ran off in search of the bells and their keeper.

* * *

It was dark, she felt cold stone beneath her and cold chains on her wrists. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a stone cell, lying on the floor. Her weapons were gone and there were chains around her ankles and her wrists. She slowly sat up and looked around the room finding a small hole to look out into the hall and nothing else. She froze as she heard the lock outside come undone as the door began to open. Kabuto stood there with 4 sound ninja standing with him as he slowly came inside.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." He says and smirks.

"It's morning already?" She said quietly so they couldn't hear. "I told you you're not allowed to call me Sakura-chan." She growls lightly at Kabuto and shifts her position so she's sitting with her legs folded to the side.

"Well then Sakura-chan. It's nice of you to join our little… ceremony." Kabuto emphasizes the chan to annoy Sakura and smirks while pushing his glasses up. "We wanted to have you as our special guest." He says and begins to walk towards her. Sakura began to wrap her mind around what he said and a way out and as Kabuto got into kicking range she quickly put chakra into her legs while getting on her hands. She quickly did a 360 round house kick and sent Kabuto back into the wall by the door. The other sound quickly run in at her but she kicks them back but before she can check to see if Kabuto was out a senbon stabbed into her arms causing them to go limp and making her fall on the floor.

"Damn it…" Sakura groans as she tries to move her arms but can't.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, we can't have you getting away before our guest of honor comes." Kabuto says as he kicks her into a wall. She groans lightly and buries her face in the cement after trying to hide the pain. "Until the ceremony we will try to keep you alive." He says before leaving with the other sound ninja and shutting the door.

* * *

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispers as she lays there unable to move still.

He rushed off after what he had found with Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji close behind. Tsunade had put Kakashi in charge of the mission but as soon as they left the gates he surrendered the authority over to Sasuke. Sasuke knew something was wrong, who would come to Konoha just to take Sakura? It pissed him off like no other as he flew through the trees with Kakashi and Naruto on his right and Neji on his left. He stopped when he noticed the water and the small cave under the water. He had Neji check it and Neji nodded as he had spotted people down in the cave which tunneled into the large mountain that the water was based at.

"Let's go." Sasuke said but Kakashi said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a plan?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke slowly sighed and relaxed slightly.

"No." Sasuke said and he knew what Kakashi was getting at so he decided to hurry up and make a plan as he told Kakashi and Neji to scout around the mountain for any more possible entrances as he and Naruto entered in the cave and did some recon trying not to be spotted by the people inside. Kakashi nodded after the plan was decided as he and Neji ran off to do their job as Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"You seem a little tense there Sasuke-teme." Naruto says and Sasuke only shrugs his comment off.

"Let's go." Sasuke says and quickly dives into the water with Naruto close behind. As they swam through the cave and began to come up they noticed the flames lighting the halls above and they surfaced only slightly as they looked around for anyone. First Naruto got out on the right side and pressed himself against the wall then Sasuke did the same but on the left side. Sasuke motioned that it was all clear and the two hurried off in search of Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, our guest has arrived." Kabuto said as he opened her door and approached her. 2 sound ninja came in and grabbed her by the arms and started dragging her out and down the hall. She didn't try to fight back as her arms had just started to regain the feeling in them and she could barely move them. "Well, now the fun begins Sasuke-kun." Kabuto growls lightly and follows behind the sound ninja dragging Sakura.

* * *

They found nothing around the mountain so they decided to stay and look out at the entrance to the underwater way. Kakashi had bad feeling about this but he didn't say anything to Neji who was looking around with his Byakkugan. The young Hyuuga felt stressed due o all the duties he had taken on with being Hinata's advisor but Kakashi though it was best not to trouble him with more problems.

"Kakashi, it seems that everything we fear is going on inside." Neji says and looks to Kakashi with his Byakkugan deactivated. "There seems to be a lot of enemies inside the structure along with our leader and Uzumaki." He approaches the water as Kakashi watches him. "Maybe we should help them." Neji says but Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder signaling him that they can't.

"They'll be fine." Kakashi says as he stares down into the water with Neji praying that those two knew what they were doing.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he looked towards the giant group of sound ninja blocking the entrance to a large room. Naruto had gone off in a different direction as Sasuke had ordered and was trying to find a different way into the room. He finally came up with a plan and looked to the guards and the door. It was no or never in getting into the room and seeing if Sakura was in there as he charged in and quickly did some hand signs the Sharingan blazing in his eyes as it circles and focuses on the enemy.

"Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the giant phoenix of fire appeared and soared at the enemy dispersing into 20 different phoenix's catching the men on fire as Sasuke busted through the door and stopped in his tracks as the doors shut behind him and locked. There she was laying on the ground with a little light on her. She was quiet, the blood that had rolled down her face dry from the wait as her wrists were still chained along with her ankles. "Sakura…" Sasuke barely managed as he hurried to her and fell to his knees next to her. He felt his world beginning to collapse as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Well well…" Kabuto says as he emerges from the darkness of the corner of the room. "Now Sasuke the ceremony begins." Kabuto says as many sound ninja come out of the darkness and surrounds Sasuke and Sakura.

"You…" Sasuke growls as he gently lays Sakura on the ground and gets to his feet. "You're dead." He says twice and a Chidori forms in his hand. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Sasuke yells as he charges at Kabuto who evades the Chidori but Sasuke then goes for the Sound ninja and kills them one by one.

"Nice try Sasuke-kun, but you need to try harder next time." Kabuto says as he drops down behind Sasuke, Sasuke is hunched over slightly his arms hung at his sides and he's breathing hard.

"I'll kill you…" Sasuke growls and slowly turns to Kabuto as his Sharingan is blazing red and dark with anger. "Here and now…" He growls as the curse mark begins to cover Sasuke's body, the curse red instead of black.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." Kabuto says and disappears with the rest of the sound ninja. Sasuke yells out in anger as he shoves his fist against the rock making a crater in its place. He was angry beyond reason due to Kabuto showing his face again after Sasuke had gotten rid of Orochimaru. Sasuke stopped and bowed his head as the curse mark began to disappear back onto his neck and he turned to look at Sakura. He slowly reached up and grabbed his radio ready to report.

"I found Sakura, she needs medical attention." Sasuke says and Kakashi's voice comes in on the other side.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asks in reply but Sasuke stays silent for a few moments. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine but… Kabuto is up to no good, he was behind this operation." Sasuke says before turning off his radio and breaking the shackles off of Sakura and lifting her up onto his back, holding firm to her legs and having her arms hang over Sasuke's shoulders.

* * *

White was the first thing she saw when she awoke, she recognized the room immediately and sat up quickly. Sakura was relieved that she was back in the hospital where she belonged but didn't understand how she got there. She stopped when she sniffed the air, she smelt something familiar and turned to the side of the bed to find Sasuke fast asleep in the chair. This surprised her completely as she slowly rested a hand on his leg and shook it to wake him up.

"Get up Sasuke." She says quietly as she shakes his leg. Before she could do much more his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist tight. His eyes popped open and locked on hers which were now filled with surprise from his quick reaction.

"I see you're awake…" Sasuke says as he reluctantly lets go of her wrist and sits forward on his chair.

"Did you come and get me from Kabuto?" She whispers knowing it was a sore spot to talk about anyone from the Sound. Sasuke slowly nodded and got to his feet. He was about to walk away and leave it at that but Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "You're not going to try to get revenge on them are you?" Sakura whispers and holds tight to him with both hands, she wasn't going to let him walk away from her like he did in the past.

"That's none of your concern Sakura." Sasuke says as he stands still, his brain told him to pull away countless times but he didn't. This time his brain wasn't in control of him, something else was.

"Don't go Sasuke, I lost you once… I won't lose you again…" Sakura whispers and holds tight to him as she gets to her feet. "I'm not letting you turn your back on me or the village this time."

"Sakura it's best if you let go." He turns to face her to find tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura... Don't start the crying like you did before you should know that it doesn't work-" Sasuke starts but before he can finish Sakura's lip are against his and she's hugging his chest trying to hold him close at the same time. She slowly backs away and looks up into his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun… Don't leave me for revenge…" Sakura whispers and Sasuke stays quiet unsure of what he should do next, she was in the palm of his hand.

"I won't Sakura-chan… I promise as long as I can have my revenge on you instead." Sasuke says and smirks at her.

"And how might you do that?" Sakura asks and slowly tries to back away but fails as Sasuke now has his arms around her and is holding her tight.

"Be my girlfriend Sakura." Sasuke says simply, he thought it was best to hurry up and get it out before he got cold feet. (Yes he mentioned getting cold feet, what's he supposed to say?)

"I guess I could Sasuke-kun, on one condition…" Sakura says and Sasuke nods ready for anything she was to throw at him. "I get to remodel some of the Uchiha compound to MY liking with no ifs, ands, or buts." She says and smiles as he sighs.

"Alright, but I already know I'm going to need a lot of pink…" He groans and she kisses his nose.

"You're going to need a lot more things than just pink stuff…" Sakura smiles and hugs him tight. The Uchiha was no longer having revenge on her nor the sound, it was more of the Haruno's revenge on the Uchiha.

* * *

It was beautiful, 6 months did wonders on things in need a dire attention. Sakura smiled as she looked over the garden she had just finished weeding. She wiped her sweat stricken brow as she adjusted the pink apron on her slightly round waist. Mrs. Uchiha's garden, all would come and see beholding the true beauty of the compound itself. Sasuke had told her of the garden before and of how his mother cherished it the most. Now it was her turn to cherish it as she looked up to the beautiful cherry blossoms now falling from the spring weather.

"Sasuke-kun should be home soon..." She whispered as she headed inside holding a bag of planting tools at her side and resting her other hand on her stomach. 5 months, she couldn't believe she had been pregnant with Sasuke's child for 5 months. She sighed inwardly as she started dinner, tonight they would have everyone over for the finalization of the Uchiha manor, of course Naruto would be late from his duties as Hokage, also since Hinata had just had their first baby only weeks ago and Naruto insisted on carrying her and their little Hanabi everywhere. (Yes I said Hanabi, she named their daughter after her dead sister)

"You know you shouldn't be cooking alone when you're pregnant." A voice says from the doorway and Sakura looks back over her shoulder at them smiling as Temari stood there with Shikamaru behind her holding the 6 and a half month old Shira, the cutest little boy in the village. "I could help you if you want Sakura, I mean Shika can handle the baby for an hour... Can't you Shika?" Temari asks as she looks back at her husband. He slowly nods and heads off into the living room ready for the drooling and the hair pulling his son loved to do.

"Thank you Temari." Sakura smiled as she continued to cook with Temari now at her side helping. They laughed when they spilled flour and flung batter and such at one another as they continued. almost 3 hours later the cooking was finally finished as they went to the living room to find Naruto and Hinata now in there, Hinata sitting on the opposite end of the couch holding little Hanabi and Naruto and Shikamaru on the floor playing with little Shira and his rattle.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he spotted his pregnant friend standing in the doorway.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she smiled and looked at Hinata "Hello Hinata-chan."

"H-Hello Sakura-chan..." Hinata whispered as she gently rocked the baby in her arms as she peacefully slept. Sakura sighed as she noticed Sasuke wasn't home yet, of course she expected Naruto to be late because of his duties as Hokage but not Sasuke, he was you're normal everyday ANBU member.

"I'm home!" A voice yelled from down the hall, and before anything could be said crying filled the living room of the Uchiha Manor, the first bit of crying it had heard in over 20 years.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she stormed down the hall towards the Uchiha, as soon as he spotted her and her angry face he gulped in fear, Sakura was a force to be reckoned with, a pregnant Sakura happened to be even worse. He though to himself once more as he watch his wife approach him, she had told him she would take revenge on him, and this was the time and place for it.

* * *

Alright so what did you think?

I hoped you all liked it!

I need new ideas for oneshots in case I have another writers block so send me you're ideas my fellow Naruto fans!

REVIEWS equals LOVE, so please REVIEW!

* * *


End file.
